wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ouriço Não
Enredo O episódio abre com Bob Esponja cozinhando um hambúrguer de siri . Quando ele derrama ketchup sobre ela, ele acidentalmente fica um pouco no chão. Ele então começa a limpá-lo com um frasco de spray e um pano, mas ele acaba pulverizando-se no rosto e deixa cair a lata de spray sob o grill. Bob Esponja vai para agarrar o spray o primeiro tempo, mas tira um crânio. Ele joga fora e, em seguida, ele tenta novamente apenas para retirar um ouriço-do-mar. O ouriço-do-rasteja em torno de Bob Esponja e ele tenta obter Lula Molusco para ajudá-lo. Lula Molusco, eventualmente, vem para a cozinha para ver o que está acontecendo, só para descobrir o ouriço está no seu pé. O Sr. Siriguejo não acredito que eles no início, até que ele encontra o ouriço em sua garra e ele pula em cima da grade, junto com Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco. Infelizmente para eles, a grelha ainda está ligado e todos os seus pés se queimar. Bob Esponja, Lula Molusco, e Sr. Siriguejo cada salto em um banheiro de refrigeração fora de seus pés. Os três experimentar novas maneiras de obter o ouriço-do-fora do Siri Cascudo. Bob Esponja tenta pegá-lo em um balde, mas acaba sendo esmagado contra a parede e acaba no próprio balde. Sr. Siriguejo tenta ferir o ouriço-do-quebrando uma vassoura sobre ele, mas o Sr. Siriguejo é espancado no processo. Bob Esponja, então, diz Lula Molusco para parar o ouriço-do-antes que ele chegue à sala de jantar, mas ele só fica de lado permitindo que o ouriço-do-a passar. O ouriço-do-causa problemas na sala de jantar por estar em um hambúrguer de siri, sendo engolido então tossiu de volta para fora por um peixe, e ainda tem uma senhora comer fora de um dos seus espinhos. O ouriço-do-volta para a cozinha muito para Bob Esponja, Sr. Siriguejo e relevos do Lula Molusco. No entanto, quando Bob Esponja menciona o ouriço, os clientes de repente, começar a correr todo o lugar causando o caos. Plâncton, enquanto isso, está se dirigindo até o Siri Cascudo com um outro plano para roubar a fórmula secreta usando óculos como um disfarce. No entanto, ele acaba sendo pisoteado pelos clientes e cabeças dentro para ver o que está acontecendo. Sr. Siriguejo não está feliz em vê-lo como ele mesmo diz que eles têm pragas bastante já. O plâncton é confusa até que ele olha para ver o ouriço. Plankton salta no rosto de Bob Esponja dizendo como ele odeia essas coisas. Ele conclui que ele não pode roubar a fórmula secreta com o ouriço-do-correndo e promete que não vai roubar a fórmula até depois do ouriço é capturado. Sr. Siriguejo relutantemente concorda com a trégua temporária alegando que vai demorar uma praga para pegar uma praga. Plâncton em seguida, chama Karen em seu telefone celular dizendo-lhe para enviar sobre seu robô Morte. Em seguida, depois que ele chamou Karen o robô aparece no Siri Cascudo com Plankton dizendo que este é o seu campeão. Sr. Siriguejo está com raiva, mas Plankton diz que não é no modo de ação ainda. Plankton define o robô para tirar o ouriço onde começa persegui-lo para baixo. No entanto, o robô violentamente começa a destruir tudo em seu caminho ao tentar esmagar o ouriço. O ouriço, eventualmente, se esconde no Sr. Siriguejo 'caixa registadora e quando o robô Morte tenta atacar o registro, Sr. Siriguejo fica no caminho. O robô acidentalmente arranca shell e os braços Sr. Siriguejo ', em seguida, coloca-lo de volta juntos. Sr. Siriguejo pede o martelo do robô, em seguida, começa a esmagá-lo uma e outra vez, eventualmente, transformá-lo em uma lancheira. Sr. Siriguejo, em seguida, pede SpongeBob para abrir o registo, enquanto ele pega o ouriço na lancheira. Quando Bob Esponja abre a caixa registadora, o ouriço-do é visto comendo dinheiro Sr. Siriguejo '. Sr. Siriguejo, furioso, em seguida, começa a quebrar apart seu registo de dinheiro, esperando que ele tem o ouriço. No entanto, o ouriço-do-está em seu malho pirando Sr. Siriguejo. Lula Molusco em seguida, aparece grato porque sua planta espinhosa é seguro. Quando Plankton caminha ao lado da fábrica, Bob Esponja e Sr. Siriguejo tem uma idéia muito a preocupação do plâncton. Sr. Siriguejo e Bob Esponja, em seguida, começar a criar um traje cacto por Plankton tentando fazê-lo parecer com o ouriço. Eles também pintar o traje azul e coloca um laço rosa no topo tornando Plankton olhar como um ouriço do mar feminina (mesmo chamando-o Planktonella). Sr. Siriguejo depois joga Plankton para a cozinha, esperando que ele vai tentar atrair o ouriço por charmoso-lo. Plankton caminha lentamente até que ele encontra o ouriço. Ele trabalha seus encantos que o ouriço-do-realmente se apaixonando por ele. As coisas ficam muito tenso para Plankton após o ouriço-do-toca ele e Plankton acaba sob o grill cozinha.Plâncton em seguida, encontra um grupo mais ouriços do mar que então começa a correr atrás dele. Sr. Siriguejo e Bob Esponja, em seguida, bloquear o buraco com o barco caixa registadora e embarcado acima da porta de trás impedindo que os ouriços e Plankton de escapar. O plâncton é logo tomado pelos moleques pedindo ajuda. Lula Molusco, em seguida, quer colocar um fim a tudo isso e usa o termostato para diminuir a temperatura na cozinha fazendo com que o plâncton e os ouriços a abrandar. Ele transforma-lo todo o caminho levando-os a congelar no lugar. Bob Esponja está pronto com uma lata de lixo com o Sr. Siriguejo voltando-se para o calor fazendo com que os ouriços para descongelar e cair na lata de lixo. Sr. Siriguejo, então, diz Bob Esponja a tomar as ouriços cada vez mais longe muitas vezes. Bob Esponja , em seguida, para e libera os ouriços, sem saber, para o Siri Cascudo , enquanto sai assobiando. Músicas ? - title card Harp Ding - Nicolas Carr Drama Link (g) - Hubert Clifford Drama Link (f) - Hubert Clifford Drama Link (b) - Hubert Clifford The Creature A - Gregor F. Narholz Sailor's Sting 9 - Michael Bolger, Nicolas Carr Horror Crash - Harry Lubin Winds of War - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin The Creature B - Gregor F. Narholz Hot Steel and Slide Licks (f) - Jeremy Wakefield Mystery Murder - Phillip Green [ Sponge Monger - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Shock (f) - Dave Hewson Cartoon Sting 5 - Plankton walking to the Krusty Krab Shock Happening 1 - Harry Lubin Cartoon Sting 5 - Plankton's glasses broken Drama Link (d) - Hubert Clifford Cartoon Sting 5 - Plankton proposes a truce Hot Steel and Slide Licks (b) - Jeremy Wakefield Creeping Up 29 - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin ? - robot chases the urchin Hot Steel and Slide Licks (e) - Jeremy Wakefield Sailor's Sting 10 - Michael Bolger, Nicolas Carr Drama Link (g) - Hubert Clifford Danger Sign - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin Vibe Sting - Nicolas Carr Hot Steel and Slide Licks (a) - Jeremy Wakefield Lonely Stranger - Laurie Johnson The Fruitcake Vendor - Nicolas Carr, Barry Anthony Cute and Lovable - Phillip Green Nude Sting - Sammy Burdson, John Charles Fiddy Evil Horror - Harry Lubin Mad Street - James McConnel Horror Strike - Harry Bluestone Hot Steel and Slide Licks (k) - Jeremy Wakefield Hot Steel and Slide Licks (t) - Jeremy Wakefield Tentically Speaking - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Sailor's Sting 7 - Michael Bolger, Nicolas Carr en:Eek, an Urchin! es:¡Eek, un Erizo! pl:Fuj, jeżowiec! ru:Морской ёж! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 9 Temporada